thetuckermeowsfandomcom-20200213-history
TUCKERZOMBIES: SUBURBS
WARNING! THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM TUCKERZOMBIES! "Welcome to Tuckerzombies:Subburbs. Your goal is to rank high on the leaderboard by surviving many rounds and killing all the zombies you can!" ~the intro text from Tuckerzombies:Subburbs 'Description' Tuckerzombies:Subburbs is the third Tuckerzombies adventure to be made. It takes place in a neighborhood with three houses. This adventure's difficulty is very hard. The reason for this level is because of the zombies being able to jump of roofs and travel through rooms, only one ally being available to find, and more. In the beginning of the adventure, the player, which is Mittens with an AT4 /w Tatical Knife, is in a room with a fireplace, crates, and a radio. If the player click on the radio, they can read dialogue being transmitted from Cotton. Cotton first asks if anyone is there, and Mittens says "no". Cotton gets really annoyed from this. At the end of the transmission, Cottons says that she "lost the ray gun....And Sovester." In the next few acts, you kill zombies and try to survive. In act 4, it starts thundering and lightning flashed. Then, the ZOMBIE, an extremley muscular zombie (see "List of Zombies in Tuckerzombies for more informaton) who jumps down from a roof. After you kill him, it starts raining and more standard zombies jump down from the roof and attack. After killing zombies for a couple more rounds, the ZOMBIE returns in act 7. After killing him, there's only one act left. In this act, more standard zombies come out. If you survive this, you win. 'Story' On this map Mittens and Sovester are trapped in a small three-house neighborhood overrun with zombies. Freddy and Cotton are trying to rescue them but there's to many zombies in the area. Mittens was supposed to watch Sovester but he looses him just as the map starts. Sovester locked himself in a cage by acident, so Mittens has to save him. Eventually the Zombies are fought back and Freddy and Cotton pick them up and head off...until they end in Sanctum that is. 'Main Allies' There is only on main ally for this adventure, Sovester. You can find him in the attic, where he's locked in a cage that can be opened with a key. If you click on him you can see his dialogue Mittens: Oh great...I'm stuck here with THIS guy... Sovester: Hi there, Mit-Man! I was just having a snack that Cotton gave me earlier!...And it was hard to eat... Don't run off like a retard anymore! You're gonna get killed! Mittens:... Mittens: On second thought, keep running! 'Strategies' STRATEGY 1: Use the first key to unlock the door that lets you go outside. After round 1, use the second key to unlock the door to the house with a flat roof and a broken balcony. In this house, you will find a green bottle called "Lemon-Lime Health". Obviously, this will power-up your health. Take note that it respawns every 30 seconds. After round 2, use the next key to unlock the rectangular box near the manhole. There is a turret in this box that will shoot at the zombies. Remember to reload ammo whenever the energy bar seems low, and stay near the power-up health if you can. When your health is dangerously low, use "sneak" to turn yourself invisible and go back to the lemon-lime health to heal. STRATEGY 2: Camp in the first room till about round 2, going outside is a bad thing because zombies can jump of the roof. At round 2 use the key to exit the first room, then buy the door to the second house. Stay outside and beat round 3, the unlock the door leading up the stairs in the second house. Camp on the balcony on top of the stairs and all the zombies will build up under you. Just shoot them! The only barrier you have to worry about is on your floor, so thats only 1 barrier with not may zombies! This works! At the special round, the big zombie cannot get you! just kill him continue. On round 8 you should sneak over to the shack with the nuke and use it, it will basically end the round. If not, wait in the shack untill your sneak recharges and then go back to your camping spot and end the game! -Pianoplayer99 STRATEGY 3- Exit the first room on round one. The map is big so run laps, use ALT to lock on zombies. When you are over run, or by the special round, camp in the nuke shack for the rest of the game. It will take a long time but you will eventually win! -Pianoplayer99 If you know any other strategies, please add them. 'Hidden items/Secrets' Although the description says that there is only one ally in the adventure, there is a secret room with 4 soldiers behind red, yellow, white, and bluegameplay gates and a mystery box. The mystery box has a different color key each time, and may contain a red, yellow, white, or blue key. Depending on which key you get, you can open the same color gate and ally the soldier behind it. The blue key will let you open the blue gate and allow you to ally a soldier with an RPG-7 and no attatchements. The yellow key will let you ally a soldier with an AT4 and no attatchements. If the mystery box has a white key, you can ally a soldier with an AK-47 and a grenade launcher as an attatchement. If the box has a red key, you can ally a soldier with an M4A1 and a grenade launcher as an attatchement. (The blue key seems to be the most common for me) 'Wonder Weapon Mode' Wonder Weapon mode was unlocked when spore user powerman1959 beat the regular version, which was considdered impossible to beat. The Wonder Weapon was released on 5/14/2011. It's pretty much just like the regular version, only harder. 'Trivia/tips:' ~In this adventure, a barrier is seen at the end of a road, along with an invisible barrier. If you look beyond this point, you can see a crashed UFO. (It looks like a lunar lander, could be in sanctum or an up coming map) ~You do not nedd to buy the first door, you can always jump off the balcony by going through the barrier. ~Like the last adventure, one key appears after each round. The keys can be used to unlock areas and allow the player to access the areas and sometimes find valuable items there. Some of the things that the keys are able to open include... -the entrance to one of the houses -a fenced off area filled with trees and plants, also has a shed inside -the shed inside of the fenced off area -rectangular barrier near the house the player first appears in -a door that provides an easy way to go in and out of the house when unlocked -a rectangular box with a turret inside of it ~In the beginning of this adventure you can find a radio with Cotton talking on the other end. It is still unsure if there are other such radios on this map. Some of the power ups and gameplay objects in this adventure include... -Ammo -a blue bottle that powers up speed, called "speed-cola" -a yellow bottle called "Jugger-nogg" that powers up defense.